This invention relates to a partitioning device and more particularly to the construction of a visual ceiling to floor room divider, panel or privacy screen which is completely self-containined, easily installed and readily adaptable to generally any existing structural configuration.
It is extremely desirable to be able to provide partitioning devices that can be erected within the confines of any standard room configuration quickly and economically. Such a device should be adaptable to both commercial and domestic environments thus providing a broader scope of application. The use of room dividers or privacy screens is quite prevalent in office and lounge areas for the purpose of partioning larger areas into more efficiently useable space. It is important that the screen or panels be such that they can be arranged in a variety of positions with respect to each other and it is highly desirable for the same panels to be fabricated of sound absorbing material to give them an even broader field of use. If the wall or panel covering is such that it is removable from the basic structure then the system becomes even more flexible, allowing for a change in design or decorating effect or for just cleaning purposes without completely replacing the particular structure.
To these ends, various attempts have been made to provide partitioning devices of the nature described above. However, sufficient versatility has not been built into the known prior art structures so as to provide the most effective product. U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,827 discloses the use of fiberglass in the preparation of a soundproof panel but generally requires custom fabrication and does not allow for on-site adjustments and flexiblity in intallation. An important reason for using transportable screens or panel assemblies in work areas is so the defined work area may be redesigned and modified as the circumstances dictate.
Other problems encountered in using prior art partitions or panel assemblies include the lack of capability in adjusting the particular partition to any desired height, the inability to adjust the layout of the partitions such that they can be effectively utilized in the space provided, lack of a proper structural design to facilitate installation and the inherent aesthetically unappealing nature of the presently available structures.